shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jolly D. Chrissandra
Jolly D. Chrissandra, as the daughter of Jolly D. Mike, follows his and his father's footsteps as a pirate captain. Chrissandra, commonly nicknamed as "Chris" (クリス Kurisu) by those who know her, founded and currently leads the 3rd Generation Jolly Pirates. Like her father, Chrissandra plays a role in the story, Shells, where she appears sometime during the Sargasso incident as one of the world's current super rookies. She has eaten the Anything Anything Fruit, a Paramecia Devil Fruit that allows Chrissandra to transform herself into anything she's touched, which was formerly used by infamous pirate, Dimitri Marcellus. Like her father, Chrissandra appears to be aiming to continue the legacy of the Jolly family and that of The Jolly Pirates; though she has claimed she also wishes to surpass the achievements of both Jolly D. Mike and Jolly D. Chris, making Chrissandra the most notorious member of the Jolly family. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality How does your character behave and their morals Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit 'Nande Nande no Mi Summary: Allows Chrissandra to transform herself into anything she's touched in the past. Type: Paramecia Usage: Chrissandra primarily uses her Devil Fruit powers both for combat purposes, such as enhancing her melee fighting skills, as well as for pragmatic uses, like transportation or subduing others through non-violent means. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Oakley Dracule Lance Hibagon Family Jolly D. Mike Mother Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Like the rest of the Jolly family, Chrissandra's last name is a reference to the jolly roger, which play up the fact that she's a pirate. **Her first name and its inevitable nickname are based off of the first name of Chrissandra's grandfather. *Inspired by Oda's answers to an SBS question regarding what the Straw Hat Pirates would be if they lived in our world, Wyvern decided to take on the challenge of doing the same for The Jolly Pirates. As Chris, Chrissandra's grandfather, was stated to be Italian, this too makes Chrissandra Italian if she lived in our world. *Chrissandra's usage of the Anything Anything Fruit was permitted by friend and wiki user, 13th madman. External Links Jolly Roger - One Piece Wiki article about the jolly roger, which inspired Chrissandra's last name Pirate - One Piece Wiki article about pirates, which Chrissandra is Captain - One Piece Wiki article about pirate captains, which Chrissandra fills the role as amongst the 3rd Generation Jolly Pirates Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:3rd Generation Jolly Pirates Category:Will of D. Category:Super Rookie Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Shells Category:Wyvern 0m3g4